These Homos
by Keep.Film.Alive
Summary: Eames and Arthur have a pretty normal relationship with pretty normal problems. With the line of work they're in, though, they have a nack for working their issues out a tad differently...


Title: These Homos

Pairing: Eames and Arthur

Fandom: Inception

Rating: M for talk of sexual acts

Notes: This was taken down recently because I had the word "shit" in the summary, so you may have read this before.

Reviews are love!

"Yusuf, would you do us the honor of being our ref?" Dom finished wrapping the boxing gloves on Arthur's forearm and held up the mouth guard to his face. Yusuf gave Eames his mouth guard and entered the ring.

"I suppose so, but listen to me boys, if this one gets out of hand like the last one, I promise you, I will tell Ariadne. I know neither of you want her nagging and scolding you for hours on end like last time, I almost yelled at her to shut up and I wasn't even the one getting lectured." Eames smiled across the ring at the tiny little man, showing off the shark teeth printed on the mouth guard. Arthur popped his neck and rolled his shoulders ignoring the attempts to intimidate him. No one intimidated Arthur. No one. "Eyes on the prize boys. Winner gets the goods. You know how it goes. No eye gouging, no kicks to the groin and no kicks to the head." Yusuf held his hand out in the center of the ring. "Touch gloves."

Both men trotted in and tapped fists. Before Eames could move to throw a left jab, Arthur had tackled him at the waist to the ground and pinned him in a knee lock.

"Every time we do this, it's like watching a spider monkey trying to strangle a rhinoceros." Dom shook his head in amazement and Yusuf let out a little snort.

By now, the position had changed and Eames had managed to get up on his hands and knees, Arthur on his back and squeezing his thighs with all his might. Eames finally twisted out and hopped up to his feet. As soon as Arthur was up, one hit landed on the smaller man's jaw and another on his left rib cage. Eames grabbed Arthur by the waist with his upper body and flipped him to the ground, scrambling to straddle him at the hips. Arthur's right glove shot up and hit the chin, Eames knocked the arm away and started laying down blows to Arthur's head. Arthur landed a hard hit to Eames' ear and managed to slip out and deliver a kick and a knee to Eames' lower back and side as he stood. Eames turned with a wide swing, easily dodged, and pulled Arthur into a bent over head lock while he beat away at his face and kneed his abdomen. Arthur tripped Eames out of the lock and recovered with a series of jabs to the lower abdomen and head, backing Eames up against the rails of the ring. After one more hard left hook, Arthur took the moment to tackle Eames back down to the floor and pull him into a choke hold. Eames seemed to still be a bit dizzy, he couldn't pull out of the grip, especially after the legs wrapped around his torso to get a tighter hold.

He wiggled, he elbowed, he tried rolling over, he tried hitting Arthur's face again but the grip never lightened up. His face was completely red from the strain and lack of oxygen. Blood dripped down into his eye from the gash on his eyebrow making it hard to focus.

"Come on, come on babe. Tap out. Fucking tap out like a little bitch. There's no shame in being a pussy." Arthur cooed lovingly in his partners ear.

"Nnn- naff off- you- fu-"

"I'll save you from the embarrassment, tell me I'm right and I won't send you to bed in front of all these guys watching you get punked out by a dude half your size. Do it. Tell me, Eames."

"Mm-mmm." Eames shook his head to the best of his ability, he reallllllly didn't want to give in in front of all these other gym goers watching the fight, but he also knew he was on the verge of blacking out Well shit.

"Fuckin' say it, faggot!" Arthur hissed in his ear.

"Ffff- Shhit, okay, okay! T-Tuesday, Thursday, Sat- ur- day and Sunday are my fucking dish night! Fuck!" Arthur let go and slid out from under Eames' back, both fists in the air and a huge smile on his face.

"And that's how these homos take care of their shit!"

They both got in the car and shut their doors in unison. Arthur with the smuggest grin he could muster and Eames with the best poker face he could manage. The gashes and cuts on their faces cleaned and taped up. All was silent until Arthur started the engine.

"I'm fucking you so hard tonight."

"I know."

"Over the dinner table."

"Mm-hmm."

"You'll have a straight line bruise across your thighs from me fucking you so hard over the table."

"I can't wait."

"No lube."

"Uh-huh."

"You'll be bed ridden for days, and when you can walk again, you'll be limping for another week or two. That's how hard I'm going to fuck you."

"Whatever you say, babe."

"... So hard."

"Hey, Eames?"

"Hm."

"It's Tuesday."

" After the dishes So fucking hard."

"I love you."

"Mm."


End file.
